Apsaras
Apsaras (アプサラス, Apusarasu) is a recurring demon in the series. History Apsaras (Sanskrit: अप्सरा) also known as Vidhya Dhari, according to Hindu and Buddhist mythology, are spirits that appear in the form of young, beautiful women who have mastered the fine art of celestial dance. They are the wives of Indra's servants, Gandharvas, and are known to entertain the gods and fallen heroes, dancing in the divine palaces to music made by their husbands. They are frequently equated with the water-elemental nymphs and naiads of Ancient Greeks, and depictions of them can be seen in Cambodian and Balinese culture. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Yousei Clan *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei (Megami Tensei II): Yousei Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Yoma Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Yoma Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: if... Hazama's Chapter: Yoma Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Yoma Clan *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Yoma Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Nymph Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Nymph Race *Majin Tensei: Megami Clan *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Yoma Clan *Giten Megami Tensei: Suiyou Clan *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Priestess Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Temperance Arcana *''DemiKids: Light Version'' *''DemiKids: Dark Version'' *''Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Yoma Clan *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Fiend Order Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Apsaras can be contracted on the Suginami and Shinagawa fields. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' The client in the Challenge Quest, Tokyo Bay Mixer. She asks for Vasuki hides so they can make a rope in order for the Gods to create the divine wine, Soma, in Tokyo Bay. She is found in Infernal Tokyo's Shinjuku. She is impressed that Flynn defeated two and mentions they'll always need more for the project. The quest can be done multiple times. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Persona 3'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' *Note: Apsaras can reflect electric attacks. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Ice = Drain |Electricity = - |Force = - |Expel = - |Curse = - |Ailmentresistance = : Poison/Bind |Normalattack = Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill1 = Media |Effect1 = Restores a small amount of HP to all allies |Cost1 = 12 MP |Level1 = Innate |Skill2 = Dormina |Effect2 = Inflicts Sleep on a single enemy |Cost2 = 4 MP |Level2 = Innate |Skill3 = Posumudi |Effect3 = Removes Poison/Sick ailments from a single ally |Cost3 = 5 MP |Level3 = 9 }} ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Persona 3/FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Gallery Trivia *Apsaras is often a low-level demon encounter, which the Protagonists can recruit early in the game. *In the original Shin Megami Tensei, the sprite used for Apsaras was an exact palette swap of Kinnari, with only the head being different. Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons Category:Yoma Race Category:Megami Race Category:Nymph Race Category:Suiyou Race Category:Priestess Arcana Category:Temperance Arcana Category:Hindu Mythology Category:Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku Demons Category:Majin Tensei Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: if... Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: if... Hazama's Chapter Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Category:Persona 3 Personas Category:Persona 3 FES Personas Category:Persona 3 Portable Personas Category:Persona 4 Personas Category:Persona 4 Golden Personas Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV